Valentine's Surprise
by YayForIshida
Summary: A Valentine's fic. IchiIshi Uploaded at exactly 12:00am Valentine's Day


_I don't know! _Ishida screamed mentally. Ishida's jaw tensed, his eyes clenched shut and he breathed out a sigh, through his nose. He put the pen on the desk and leaned in to his hands. Everything! Everything's about love! Gosh, he even had to answer a question about why Romeo killed himself for Juliet; Ishida has read the book countless times, but not once does he recall Romeo explain why he commited suicide for the one he loves. On top of that, it's Valentine's Day. Yes, the day where everywhere you go, you see people kissing. The day when couples do things, well, couple-ey. Guess what Ishida's doing! ...Studying. Yes, on the day when you and your partener do stuff together, Ishida had to study his ass off with that orange-haired shinigami, Kurosaki. Yes, they were a couple but they had decided to study together. Not that he wanted to go out somewhere, well, he didn't specifically ask to be taken out somewhere and hopefully end the night with hot, raunchy boy sex. He didn't mind at all. Not one bit. _Ugh. My mind is revolved around love! I can't take it. _Ishida sighed and picked up his pen again. _Calm down, Uryuu, just think about that question and answer it! Ignore the fact that it's Valentine's Day! It's just another day, only with a special name. _Ishida could thank his characteristics for having a stubborn mind. Another thing was, Ishida didn't ask Kurosaki to study with him. No, it was the other way round.

-Hours Before-

"Yo." Ishida heard above him, from the book he was bent over, reading. He didn't even need to look up; or even hear his voice since his reiatsu was radiating off of him like a car exhaust, to know it was Kurosaki.

"Get out of my light, Kurosaki." Ishida muttered, staring at the shadowed pages of the book.

"Oh soz." Kurosaki stepped back and pulled a chair over to Ishida's table, sitting on it in reverse; his chest facing the back of the chair. He leaned his arm on the back of the chair and planted his chin in his palm.

"What do you want?" Ishida asked, sounding annoyed, even though he quite liked being around Kurosaki; he'd never admit that though.

"Jeez dude, that time of month already?" Kurosaki smirked. Ishida just gave him a weak Quincy Death Stare. "I'm kidding, babe." Another glare. "Hmph... Anyway, I was wondering..." Ishida began to glance down at his book again, God, Kurosaki doesn't know when to hurry things along, does he? "Do y' wanna study with me tonight?" Ishida's eyes flickered up to catch Kurosaki's gaze.

"What?! _You... _are asking _me... _to study with you?" Ishida held Kurosaki's gaze for a long time, expressing his shock. Kurosaki frowned slightly.

"Yeah, is that so surprising?" Kurosaki asked, pulling the book off of Ishida; who pulled it back, put a bookmark in his place and placed it on the table.

"Yes it is, since I practically have to bribe you, with sex, for you, to keep me company while I study." Ishida stated, his voice low. "But I'm glad that you're studying. Wow... the world has hope." Kurosaki frowned deeper, somehow, at this comment. Ishida yelped slightly as Kurosaki poked his arm.

"Oi. You didn't even answer my question, you prat." Kurosaki wailed. Ishida rubbed the injured spot, pouting in pain and glaring at the other boy.

"Yes, ofcourse, Kurosaki. I'd love to witness this wonderful historic moment in time, that will un-doom, sorry for lack of vocabulary, this world and stop our extinction." Ishida muttered, pulling the book off of the table again and holding it in his lap. Kurosaki smiled, quite a sexy, seductive, playful smile if Ishida wanted to think like that.

"Good." Kurosaki purred, standing from his chair and returning it to it's rightful place. He stood still for a moment, looking left and right, looking around the empty, well, half empty classroom. He then smiled and leaned lower, to Ishida's face, and brushed his lips against his boyfriend's briefly. "See y' later then, lover-boy." Kurosaki winked mockingly and walked to his seat.

"Shut up." Ishida retaliated, raising his hands to wipe his lips with the tips of his fingers. Once Kurosaki had returned to his seat, Ishida glanced round and smiled to himself, quickly returning back to the front, his fingers still tracing his lips, lovingly.

-Present Tense- 

"And so, the reason Romeo commited this act of madness; or as known to you as, committing suicide, was because he could not bare being away from his spouse for such a long amount of time. So he did something that would bring them eternal happiness and togetherness for the rest of their... soul life." Ishida read out, standing up from his seat. _Oh how I wanted to say time in Soul Society. _He felt the endless stares of those immature kids burning in to his back like cigarette ends through paper. He felt the one, grinning stare the most though, that joker, Kurosaki.

"Hm... A very detailed, interesting answer Ishida-kun." The sensei paced up and down, his pen on his lips. "And how did you result in this answer?"

"Well, it's just plain logic, sensei." Ishida pushed his glasses up, God they annoyed him sometimes. The sensei smiled, chuckling slightly. What was humorous? Ishida said nothing funny. Why was this man laughing then?

"Ah. I see. So you are a patron of the ol' Cupid's Arrow, hey?" The sensei shot a playful smile at Ishida. He heard the orange-strawberry snigger in a way that sounded like cans of fizzy drinks being opened.

"I do not understand, sensei. If you are meaning have I felt this, no I have not. But I have felt pure hate for someone who may- or may not, depending on behaviour- get what's coming to them later." Ishida directed his speech at the sniggering shinigami, who stopped straight away when he heard the threat.

"Ah. What a shame. You may be seated." The sensei replied.

"Arigatou gozimasu, Nakamura-sensei." Ishida sat in his seat and turned slightly to glare a deadly glare at the carrot-topped shinigami. _Stupid teachers. Do they not understand logic? Ugh. That was a nightmare. Kurosaki, that freak, laughing, that made it so obvious to the non-oblivious students of the class. I suppose I'm lucky to be in a class full of such deliquents. _Ishida raised his hand to push his glasses up slightly.

"Kurosaki, Enlighten us with what you wrote. I think we all need a joke, since it is nearly the end of class." The sensei flashed a smile at the shinigami. Typical! Teachers... they always expect the worst from people like Kurosaki. Ishida rolled his eyes, how did Nakamura-sensei know whether Kurosaki's work was going to be a big joke? He didn't! Which is why teacher's need to-

"Well, Sensei, I wrote...'Romeo killed himself for Juliet, because she couldn't stand the fella." The whole class errupted in to laughter, even the sensei chuckled. The only person not laughing was Ishida. He rolled his eyes once again. Okay... so he was wrong about Kurosaki maybe having good work.

"Well... I sure hope you didn't write that, otherwise you, Kurosaki-kun, are going straight down to detention." The sensei grinned sarcastically. "Anyway, it's the end of the day so all of you lovers, have a great day and holiday and Ishida..." The sensei narrowed his brown eyed gaze at the Quincy, who glanced up and watched the man intently. "I do hope you feel that feeling." Ishida watched the man chuckle and turn to the board. He rolled his eyes for the THIRD time as everyone hurried out. Ishida slowly stood from his desk and packed his book in to his bag. He pushed his chair in underneath the table, and soon he felt arms curl round his waist. Ishida's gaze hopping to the Sensei, he tried to pull the shinigami's hands from him but his clutch was too strong.

"Nice speech, Quincy." Kurosaki teased, kissing his neck slightly.

"Kurosaki..." Ishida warned him, his eyes clenching shut in hope he wouldn't gasp out in pleasure.

"No, really! It was good. You're such a good liar too, babe." Kurosaki nipped at the flesh of Ishida's neck and smiling as he heard a small gasp.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida gasped out, trying to shout out him but...

"My, my, Ishida-kun... lying is a bad thing." Nakamura-sensei mumbled, low and seeming very pleased to find out such gossip. Oh great, Ishida was going to be the talk of the staff room. Ishida finally shook Kurosaki off, who just stood there, grinning, like it wasn't a big thing! Hello!! Are you completely stupid? The teacher found out you were gay!! That's a bad thing! You never know who _he's _going to tell.

"Well it is very unlikely I shall admit my sexual preferrences to a teacher, no offence." Ishida put in the politest way, glaring at the smug shinigami next to him.

"Hm... None taken, but... there was no need to lie." The sensei smiled again. This man reminded Ishida of that mad, hat-wearing, ex-shinigami captain, Urahara Kisuke. They had the same humour. Hmph. They could be related. "I, myself, have a very loving husband." The sensei brushed a hand through his long, brown, curling locks. What?! This... this teacher was gay? Aswell? My God, that's why he always understood Ishida so well. "Now hurry along home, lover-boys, so that way I can get back to my lovely Byakuya." Lovely What?! Kurosaki and Ishida looked at each other, wide-eyed. They must have heard wrong. They quickly paced out of the room, almost like they were trying to walk out of knowing the truth.

Ishida and Kurosaki paced down the road to Ishida's house. They had stopped by Kurosaki's for him to get some clothes. A pretty big bag actually. I guess Kurosaki expected to sleep over then. Kurosaki had seemed to have clasped on to the hand of Ishida, their fingers entwined; Kurosaki didn't want to let go soon, it would seem. They walked up the path and Ishida pulled out his key from his pocket, unlocking the door and sighing as he stepped inside. Once both boys were in the house, they took off their shoes and went in to the front room.

"Kurosaki. Just a few moments and I'll get out my books-" Ishida muttered, utterly exhausted, collapsing on the couch. Kurosaki kneeled on the floor and crawled up to his tired beauty. Ishida, now lying on the couch, turned to face his boyfriend and smiled softly. Kurosaki stroked Ishida's face softly, his eyes gazing over the whole face of the Quincy.

"You know, Ishida, you don't have to get out your books." Kurosaki purred, still stroking the other boy. Ishida frowned.

"Kurosaki, we're not having sex this early in the day-"

"No..." Kurosaki laughed softly. He planted a kiss on Ishida's forehead. "Get upstairs at get changed in to something nice. We're going out." Ishida narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. Huh? They were going out to study? Ishida was majorly confused.

"What?" Ishida propped himself up on one elbow and tilted his head at the other.

"I'm taking you out..." Kurosaki never removed the idiotically cute smile from his face. "For Valentine's Day?" Ishida gasped.

"Kurosaki..." He mused, biting his bottom lip.

"Go on." Kurosaki gestured upstairs by jerking his head to the stairs. Ishida stood up from the couch, still quietly confused. He made his way up the stairs, a small smile gracing his lips as he padded up the soft, blue material covered stairway.

Ishida returned wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt with a silver cross decorating the breast-pocket. And a pair of black, smart trousers. Ishida walked in to the front room to see the orange-haired shinigami wearing a tight red tank-top with an open black short-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans with chains dangling on them. Kurosaki smiled at the other boy, for once, filling him with butterflies. He hadn't felt this feeling in a while.

"You look gorgeous, Ishida." Kurosaki complimented, walking over to the Quincy and placing his arms around him. Ishida rested his head on the chest of the shinigami-daiko. Ishida snaked his arms around Kurosaki and looked up at him. Kurosaki glanced down and brushed a stray strand of hair from Ishida's eyes. Ishida had never felt so close to Kurosaki. He was almost ready to admit he loved him. Ishida moved one of his arms from around Kurosaki and placed his hand upon the shinigami's neck. He pulled on it and joined their lips in a small but meaningful kiss. "C'mon. We'll be late. Don't forget to bring your stuff, like phone, keys and-" Another pull and their lips were joined again, causing Kurosaki to chuckle a little. He pulled away and poked Ishida's forehead. "Don't do that while I'm speaking." He smiled.

"Shut up, Kurosaki." Ishida shook his head, grinning. They put on their shoes; Ishida wearing black dress-up shoes and Kurosaki wearing black converse, and headed out the door. Kurosaki waited for Ishida to lock the door, before strolling down the path, Kurosaki's arms around Ishida's waist. Ishida didn't mind it at all. He loved it. He loved this attention from his boyfriend. He loved the way people stared when they walked past. He didn't care when they made stupid remarks, afterall, they've probably NEVER felt true love and know that you can't control who you fall for. Ishida placed his hand on one of the hands that were holding on to his small hip, and entwined his fingers with the other's. "So where are we going, Kurosaki?"

"That, my lovely Uryuu, is a surprise." Kurosaki smirked, winking at his boyfriend. They continued to walk down the road in a comfortable silence. Ishida just adoring the warmth from his boyfriend. He was actually starting to enjoy those words too. His boyfriend... HIS. Nobody else's but his. Kurosaki belonged to him and Ishida belonged to Kurosaki. Ishida was happy with that, more than happy, to be precise. Suddenly, they came to an abrupt stop and Kurosaki let go of the Quincy, but covered his framed eyes with his hands.

"K-Kurosaki?" Ishida frowned, hating being unable to see. Kurosaki began to guide the Quincy forward.

"I said it was a surprise. And... I also know how you wanted to come here, but didn't have the money." Kurosaki led Ishida up some stairs, through some doors and in to a place were people were buzzing with conversation. He allowed Ishida to sit in one of the best seats, before seating himself. "So I thought I'd bring you here for Valentine's Day." Kurosaki pulled his hands away from the boy and smiled proudly. Ishida gasped imidiately, clutching on to the banister infront of them and glancing at the stage below.

"The... The Ballet?!" Ishida asked, turning to face his boyfriend. Kurosaki chuckled and nodded slightly to the other boy. Ishida's surprised expression softened, leaving his face completely appreciative. He lunged at Kurosaki and wrapped his arms around him, his eyes completely shut. "Kurosaki... No. Ichigo... you shouldn't have."

"I should have. And I did, baby." Kurosaki pulled his boyfriend in his lap and watched as the lights dimmed. Since no one was behind them, they stayed like that. Ishida kissed Kurosaki and whispered something that made the orange haired boy blush with delight. "I love you."

"I love you too, Uryuu." Kurosaki burried his head in Ishida's shoulder and inhaled his sweet aroma, while Ishida settled to watch the show of his life.

Ishida and Kurosaki walked in to the house; Kurosaki shutting the door behind him. They took off their shoes and walked in to the front room, Ishida being the first one to sit down; it was utterly tiring watching the ballet. Kurosaki walked over and stood infront of his smiling sweetheart. Ishida reached out and clutched Kurosaki's shirt, pulling on it so their lips could join, once again. Ishida brushed a hand through Kurosaki's hair, smiling as they parted from the kiss with their foreheads still joined. Kurosaki brushed his fingers along the cheek of his pale beauty.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki." Ishida purred, wrapping his legs around the lower part of Kurosaki's.

"For what?" Kurosaki asked, trying to stop himself from toppling on to the Quincy.

"For... For..." Ishida paused. He turned away for a while but returned with a small smile gracing his lips. "For everything."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Kurosaki purred. He leaned in once again and kissed his boyfriend on his lips gently. "Now come on and pack."

"What?" Ishida asked, confused. Pack?... PACK?! Where were they going? And... Pack what exactly?

"Up those stairs, Quincy." Ishida stared at Kurosaki. Ishida was... well... confused... VERY confused. Was this roleplay of some sort or... He didn't know.

"Kurosaki... What are you-"

"Get up those stairs and pack your bags." Kurosaki smiled.

"But, why?" Ishida queried.

"Because... I don't want us to miss our train. We've got to get to Osaka... for the sewing convention I booked for us- Whoa!" Kurosaki yelped as Ishida pulled on his shirt, roughly, and pinned him to the couch. Ishida climbed on top of the orange haired boy, undoing his shirt.

"Oh Ichigo!" He growled, attacking his lips with millions of kisses. Gosh... I'd hate to think what they got up to. (Lies!)

**--------------**

**A/N:** Yaaaay! I finished! Finally! I can't believe I've finished! Woot! Finished on... um... 11/02/2009 at 11:53am... I'm naughty XD It's nawt even Valentine's Day, but oh well! XD To all you lovers out there! I wish you a happy time and a LOVEly day! XD!! Get it? No? Love? Yeah? ... Ahhh... I give up! Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day to all you Cupid's and... Cupidesses XD Idk! Don't ask me! I'm just the body that writes for this physco mind of mine.

Please review... or... Me and Ishida will like... totally cry! Won't we Ishida?

Ishida: -looks up from sewing- No. -stands- I'm going to Kurosaki's.

Me: Can I come watch the Yaoi?! -fangirl squeal-

Ishida: Yes. Okay.

Me: -Fangirl death-

Ishida: Heh... get's her all the time. Bye my fellow Quincies and shinigami's and... Yes... bye.


End file.
